


It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends

by actually_moritz



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I don't know how to do anything because this is my first published fic whoops, I think I know where this is going but who knows, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, ambiguous era, but maybe, i don't know how to write summaries, i just want moritz to be happy, probably not, there will be more characters added don't worry, will this have a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_moritz/pseuds/actually_moritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz struggles with his newly discovered feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hymns Upon Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to go along with a Melchritz playlist I had made on 8tracks back in December. Each chapter goes along with one of the songs on the playlist. The first chapter's song is Touch Me from the OBC recording. This is my first fic so please feel free to give constructive criticism!

A pair of legs. That’s all Moritz could think about. Thin but muscular legs with navy blue socks fitted around the calves stopping just below the knees. The socks stayed up unlike his own. Moritz’s were always falling down around his boney ankles. He had seen these legs almost every day, but today they were different.

Moritz was no stranger to sticky dreams. He had been having them for several months now, but last night’s was the one that made him the most nervous. Legs had often been the subject of these dreams. Feminine legs with light blue stockings. Thin legs lying in the grass. Shapely legs with embroidered silk stockings. Masculine legs wading in the river. But they were never familiar. The legs featured in Moritz’s dream had belonged to his best friend Melchior.

There had been no uncertainty as to whether or not they had been Melchior’s. Moritz would have known them anywhere. He had always thought his feelings for Melchior had been platonic. Sure he thought about him more than anyone else, but he was his best friend. The only person he had entrusted with his anxieties and fears. The only person who knew about his dreams.  
Melchior had tried to help Moritz by answering all of his questions about his dreams by writing him a letter complete with illustrations. They had only seemed to make the dreams worse. They had become more frequent and vivid. And when he was awake they haunted him even more. They followed him to school and to church and now to Melchior’s house.

Moritz arrived at Melchior’s house at 2:37 p.m. He had overslept again, but it had taken him another hour and a half to convince himself to go. He timidly knocked on the door and waited.

“Moritz! You’re late. It’s okay I assumed you would be.” Melchior said with a smirk.

“Ha… yeah, I.. um, yeah…Sorry.” Moritz stammered, although it had been barely audible.  
Melchior was already leading him up to his bedroom. Moritz had been there hundreds of times but today it was different. He just stood in the doorway until Melchior noticed his odd behavior.

“Is everything alright, Moritz? You look a little flushed.”

Moritz quickly replied, “I.. I’m fine. Ev-everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be fine. I’m fine… How are you?”

“I’m fine too, I guess.” laughed Melchior.

“G-good, you look fine, I mean not _fine_ but like, you look good. Good as in healthy. Not good-looking.” Moritz blurted.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Why don’t you sit down and tell me what’s wrong.”  
Moritz slumped into the nearest seat and stared at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

“My dreams,” Moritz began, “They’re becoming more of a problem.”

“How so?” Melchior inquired. He sat in a chair next to Moritz and rested a hand on his arm.

“Well, ever since you wrote me that letter, they’ve gotten to be more… vivid.”

“Oh really?” Melchior teased, “Anyone we know make an appearance?”

“N-no!” Moritz interjected a little too quickly. “I just… want to know how to get rid of them.”

“I don’t know if you can make them go away completely, but you can definitely assuage them.” Melchior suggested.

“How?” Moritz wondered aloud.

“Surely you’ve done it before!” Melchior laughed.

“Done what?”

“You know, touched yourself.”

“What? No! No, no no I could never do that. It’s not allowed. We’ve always been told that that’s bad!”

“Moritz, trust me, it will help.” Melchior assured, “I can help.. If you want me to.”

“Yes,” Moritz whispered, “Yes please.”

Melchior stood up and crossed behind Moritz’s chair. He grabbed Moritz’s arms and started showing him what would feel good. He caressed his face with his hands. He rubbed his hands across his chest and down over his stomach toward his thighs. Moritz squirmed beneath his own touch. He imagined that the touch of his own hands was that of Melchior’s. He imagined his hands were touching Melchior. He could feel Melchior’s breath on his neck and a small sound escaped his lips.

“See?” Melchior whispered, “It can help. Now you try on your own.”

“I don’t… I don’t think I can.” Moritz breathed. He stood up abruptly as Melchior moved his hand over his crotch.

“Moritz! You can’t be afraid to feel!” Melchior exclaimed, grabbing onto Moritz’s shoulders. “We’re taught that what we feel is bad! That we shouldn’t feel pleasure! What do you feel Moritz? What do you _want_ to feel?” Melchior’s words were cut short as Moritz pressed his lips against his. His kiss was sloppy and quick but passionate. Moritz stood with his arms straight by his side, clenched fists shaking with nerves. As he pulled away he opened his eyes to see Melchior’s hazel eyes looking back at his.

“I-I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“Moritz! Moritz, wait!” Melchior called after him.

Moritz ran out of the house and down the street. He ran until he reached his own house and fell into his own bed. Tears escaped his dark eyes. He pulled his blanket over his head and tried to forget everything that had just happened. He still felt the feeling of Melchior’s hands controlling his actions. The soft breath against his neck. The feeling of the other boy’s lips on his own.

“What the fuck have I done.”


	2. The Way That I Long To Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior contemplates what to say to Moritz about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is Breeze by Apollo Sunshine. All of the chapter titles are lyrics to their corresponding songs.

Melchior stood in his bedroom in silence for ten minutes thinking about what had just happened. He still felt the pressure of Moritz’s lips on his. When he finally sat down, he smiled. He never in a million years thought that Moritz would do something so bold. But he liked it. He liked that Moritz took the initiative, that he acted on his feelings instead of repressing them.

He liked Moritz, he was his best friend, and Melchior was always open to exploration. He had thought many times about kissing Moritz, about pleasuring him. But he thought about that with many people. He and Hanschen had hooked up a few times. He had kissed Georg once or twice. He and Ilse had had a fling two summers ago. Anna and him used to make out at parties. But he had never felt attached to them. He didn’t believe in love, and Moritz knew that.

Moritz had always talked about wanting love. That’s why Melchior had never initiated a physical relationship with Moritz. He knew that Moritz wouldn’t be able to deal with having “no strings attached”. Moritz was important to him and he didn’t want to hurt him.

Melchior knew that Moritz wouldn’t want to see him, that he would hide from him forever if he could. He needed to talk to him, to let him know that he shouldn’t be afraid, that his feelings were more important than whatever objections he has. Moritz had been going through enough that he didn’t want him to think he no longer talk to his best friend.

The breeze blowing in from the window was warm and suffocating. Melchior grabbed Moritz’s jacket off the ground. A piece of paper fell out of the pocket. It was the infamous letter that Melchior had written. It was in rough shape, all creased with the edges torn. Melchior put down the jacket and the paper and sat at his desk. He tore a new sheet of paper out of his notebook and began writing.

_Dear Moritz…_

* * *

 

Moritz slinked out of bed in a daze. It was still light out, but he knew a lot of time had passed. He looked at his clock. _6:34 pm_ The neon glow of the numbers burned his eyes. His mouth was dry and his lips chapped. He quietly shuffled downstairs into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water from the sink and drank.

_I don’t remember falling asleep._ Moritz thought. _At least I don’t remember dreaming…_

There was a knock on the door. Moritz knew his father was at work and his mother was at her prayer group, so whoever it was must be calling for him. He made his way to the door and moved aside the curtain to see Melchior with a shy smile holding Moritz’s jacket in his hands.

_Shit…_

Moritz opened the door but stared at the ground for the entire time.

“Can I come in?” Melchior said without his normal confidence.

“I-I guess.” Moritz said still staring at his feet. The two of them stood there for a few seconds in complete silence in the kitchen. The linoleum was cool against his bare feet. His clothes were wrinkled from his impromptu nap.

“Can we talk? It can be here or in the living room or your bedroom. Wherever you’re comfortable.” Melchior said suddenly with a little more confidence.

“Melchi, I… Okay, my room is fine.”

The two boys walked up the stairs into Moritz’s bedroom. It was smaller than Melchior’s. There was only a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. They both sat on the edge of the bed, Moritz still looking down.

“You left this at my house.” Melchior said handing Moritz the jacket.

“Thank you.” Moritz said quietly. His hand brushed against Melchior’s for a second when grabbing the jacket and a shiver ran through him.

“Moritz, please don’t feel bad about what happened. The kiss I mean. Your feelings are important and I wrote-”

“Melchi, please don’t. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have kissed you and I’m sorry. It was a mistake.”

“You know that’s not true.” Melchior said in a reassuring voice. “That was one of the first times I had ever seen you act on your feelings, and that’s good. Your fears are all in your head, and they’ll never go away unless you work through them.”

“Melchi… I… I just don’t want things to change. I think it would be best if we just forgot it ever happened.” Moritz said shakily.

“On the contrary,” Melchior said. “I don’t ever want to forget. It happened, and it’s always going to be a part of our history… And I think you should know that in the past, I’ve wanted to kiss you, too. I care about you Moritz, you know that.” Melchior said while wrapping his arms around Moritz’s small frame. Moritz finally lifted his head to look at Melchior. His eyes dark and sad. He felt safe in Melchior’s arms. Moritz’s eyes darted to the other boy’s lips. Melchior began to release his embrace but Moritz held him closer as tears escaped his eyes.

Melchior gently lifted Moritz’s face and wiped away his tears with his thumb. He stared at the sad boy, looking over his facial features. His dark eyes, long lashes, defined nose, and full lips. All of his desire that he felt for his friend came flooding back, and he closed the space between them. Lips touching lips. Hands tangled in messy hair.

Moritz felt the tightness in his chest release. His hands felt up and down Melchior’s back. He felt Melchior’s tongue pass through his lips. His eyes flew open and he pushed Melchior away.

“Chapstick! I need...my lips are chapped! And you-”

“Moritz! Just shut up and kiss me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter ended up happy-ish. Don't get used to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as often as possible, unless I decide I hate this and then I'll just delete it and cry because I can't translate my thoughts clearly enough.


End file.
